Knowledge From A Scar
by Chris Uzumaki-sensei
Summary: Knowledge is power and thanks to Voldemort marking Harry as an equal gave him all of his knowledge about magic. Now an obsession to learn more ancient magic to quell his ambition of becoming the greatest wizard ever. He will make sure none stand in his way. Some see him as a dark wizard others the chosen one arrival. Only Hermione Granger knows what lies in Harry's heart.


As an eight year old raven headed boy laid crouched over in the backyard crying because of the beating his uncle Vernon gave him for defending himself from the onslaught of his cousin's fat fist. He wished with all his heart that his parents were alive to rescue him from his personal hell from the Dursley's abuse. His other punishment was to go out into the yard and pick every weed until it was time for him to go back into his cupboard beneath the stairs. He was so distracted that he didn't see a copper and black snake coming from the bushes. It was the common Adder snake that stopped and looked at the green eye boy with glasses. The boy frightened fell backwards to get away from the poisonous snake.

"~~Why do you cry two legger child? ~~What is the cause of your pain~~?" Hissed the snake as it stared intently at the child.

"You're talking? You're a snake but how can you be talking to me?" All fear left the lad as his curiosity got the better of him.

~~"So you can talk to me two legger, I felt your power; you must be a Parselmouth wizard I'm glad my hunch paid off. You young master are speaking Parseltonque, the language of the serpents. Now boy what can a humble adder serpent like me do for you?"~~

"Wizard? I'm no wizard…I'm just Harry Potter and how can you help me? You're just a snake; you can't do anything against my uncle. He's a large man and a brute; he would just stomp on you like you're nothing. Look at what he did to my back." Harry lifted up his shirt and showed the copper snake the brutality of his uncle as he had whelps that had traces of blood and swelling.

~~"No you're a wizard and will be a very powerful one when you become older, that scar on your head will lead you into greatness. Serpents can always sense and see powerful magic users and you will become one of the greatest wizards of all times with the right motivation. If my kin protect you from these awful two leggers you must protect me and my kind in the future when you get older. I can even show the magical artifacts that are hidden in that house of yours and give you access to the power from that scar on your forehead. I know for sure that will help you become even more powerful as you grow older. So do we have a deal young wizard?"~~ As the serpent continue to hiss his words out at the green eye child.

"What do you mean power from my scar? It's just a scar, nothing special about it I got it a car accident."

~~"No young master that's not from an accident at all, I will show you its full capabilities if you agree to my terms. It will give you knowledge beyond your years and we all know there is no knowledge that is not power."~~

"Boy what in the bloody hell are you doing out there? Get back to work or what I did to you just now will feel like a gentle breeze on your ass compared to what I will do now!" His uncle face turned red with anger as he poked his head out the window.

Harry jumped in fear; he thought he would be doomed to spend the remainder of his childhood years beaten by this obese of a human scum called his uncle. He knew he only had one option.

"It's a deal." Harry looked backed at his uncle who head was sticking out of the window in a murderous rage.

The snake bowed his head as he accepted the terms of the boy.

~~"Tomorrow morning we will access that knowledge of power in your head. Then you will get the power to make you go from the beta to the alpha of this house which you are already compared to them. Then in three days time I will make sure they never hurt you or even look at you wrong. So until tomorrow morning your destiny awaits you mighty master."~~

"Wait what is your name?" Asked Harry as lifted him self up off the ground.

~~"My name is Kyshayarsha, young master." As he slithered away from the house.

After an exhausting day, the Dursley's refuse to let the boy eat because they said he should have been finished with the yard work hours ago. His aunt Petunia grabbed him by his ear and slung him into the cupboard under the stairs and locked the door. As Harry laid there on the floor he had many questions that ran through his mind. One thought was of his parents, was one of them magical or were they both magical? He threw that idea out of his head, if they either one of them had magic then one could save the other. They both would be alive and they would be a happy family. Plus his aunt Petunia didn't display any magical abilities so more than likely his mother didn't have any. He had so many thoughts running around in his head that he failed to realize that it was one in the morning before he began to grow tired. He could only think that tomorrow will finally shine just for him.

* * *

Harry woke up bright and early to meet Kyshayarsha. He was exhausted but excited to see what the copper snake was going to show him. He quickly walked to the garden where they promised to meet and to his surprise Kyshayarsha was there waiting for him.

~~"Good morning to you young master, I hope you slept well?"~~ As he hissed in Parseltongue.

"Yes, now you said that you would show me how to get powerful so I can leave this house for good and never return!" That was Harry's only concern.

~~"You're still a child young master but what you will learn will only be what that scar contains, you still need the kindness of monsters like the Dursleys to survive. They have money, shelter and food; you're still too young to have these things in the non-magic world. But I might have a solution to that as well. But let's get started on accessing your true capabilities, hold onto my tail and close your eyes and concentrate all of your magic into me. Let your magic flow through your body and think of a place in your mind that's of your own creation".~~

Harry concentrated until he started to feel like he was in a trance, he opened his eyes and he was in a lush green grassy field hill over looking the ocean. He was in total awe, this was his imagination but everything seemed real to the touch.

"So this is your paradise and safe zone" said a voice that was smooth and baritone.

"Who are you?" Harry jumped backed to look at the tall pale stranger. The man was dressed in a dark blue suit and a blue ASOS pork pie hat on his head. His features were snake like and he had yellow eyes and a black cloak on as he looked out unto the ocean.

"It's me Kyshayarsha, I thought this appearance would be better for you but if you like I can change back?" As he kneeled down in front of the young eight year old boy.

"No that's fine, I can't believe that this place is all in my head. It feels so real, I can even smell the water off the ocean." Harry closed his eyes and felt the sun and the breeze as it wisped through his black unmanageable hair.

Kyshayarsha laughed" it feels real because your mind makes it real, you must remember that. This is part of your happy place in your mind that makes you feel secure."

Harry looked around as he felt something was off, a feeling like a dark dread of something evil was around him. He looked over and that feeling seemed to be emulating from a house." Do you feel that presence? Its scares me and its coming from that house and its making my heart thump faster and faster. Whatever is over there it doesn't belong here." Harry was trembling in fear as he looked at the large abandoned house on the hill.

"Then that's where we must go, only after you face your fear will you become a great wizard." Kyshayarsha walked toward the dilapidated house.

Harry looked at the house and was afraid to move an inch toward it; it felt like death itself dwell inside that residence. He thought about not going but then he thought of the Dursleys treatment, if this could lead to a better life wasn't it a risk worth taking? He steeled himself and followed behind his mentor toward his destiny. When they approached the house Harry cautiously turned the door knob to see what horrors lie inside. As he looked inside the dwelling it was shadowy and empty and filthy with dirt and leaves all on the floor. As he looked in the center of the room there laid a grey small stature creature sleeping on the floor. Harry first impression was this horrible foul smelling beast was dead. Harry found a piece of wood and poked it several times but the creature still lay motionless.

"This creature that you see young master lie dormant in your mind, it will not wake unless called upon by its master. This loathsome beast has over sixty years of knowledge and experience waiting just for you. You will use this creature's abilities and add to it your own as you grow, your destiny awaits young master."

Harry looked at this pitiful beast and wondered can this thing make him a great wizard? His only reply to his mentor was" what do I do to obtain this so called greatness from this thing."

"Conjure an image in your mind's eye to bind this filthy beast so he can't escape" Kyshayarsha kneeled down and looked at the deform entity in Harry's mind.

Harry concentrated hard on a way to bind this alien looking creature and then it came to him. He imagined the creature in a straight jacket and its body wrapped in heavy chains and then encaged in a steel box with only his head showing. The beast began to scream in agony as its screech blew out the rest of the windows in the house as it was now a prisoner of the young wizard. Harry and Kyshayarsha covered their ears in pain until the creature stopped screaming. Harry noticed that the creature fell right back to sleep as if nothing happened. Kyshayarsha pushed Harry toward the caged creature and told him to place his hand on the creature's head and pull out its secrets from its mind. Harry calmed his nerves and walked toward the strange deform being and cautiously placed his hand on its head. Harry's hand glowed a golden color and his eyes turned the same as his hand, the next thing Harry's body stiffened as his mind was downloaded with data that overwhelmed his young mind. His mindscape began to crumble and things went completely dark.

* * *

The next door neighbor saw Harry early this morning and figured that fat ass Vernon was sending his nephew to do all the yard work again. He hated the Dursleys because they always said that their nephew was a mental menace that was nothing but a madman in the making. Thomas Mosley knew better than to believe the rumors the Dursleys were spreading to the neighbors, he talked to the boy and knew him to be kind and very bright unlike Dudley who couldn't form a single intelligent sentence without showing he was going to be a moron all his life. As he was going to say good morning to the boy he couldn't see where he disappeared to, he thought he better check to see if he was alright. As he looked behind the garage of the Dursleys he saw Harry shaking as if he was having an epileptic seizure. Then he noticed a copper snake next to Harry, he quickly picked up a stick and threw it at the European Adder as it slithered away swiftly from the boy.

"Dursley! Get your fat ass out here now! Harry's been bitten by a snake call 999!" Thomas took off his jacket and covered Harry's frail body.

The Dursley clan came running out the house to see Harry still shaking and looking pale.

"How long did the ambulance say they will be here?" Asked Thomas as he tried to comfort the eight year old.

"I-I didn't call them, he'll be fine those snakes are poisonous but they only cause vomiting and nauseous right?" Vernon was scared, if family services finds out how they been mistreating this boy it would be jail time for them all except Dudley. They would find out about the beatings, the starving and him living in the cupboard under the stairs.

"Damn you Vernon call now or I will call the police on you myself! I'm going to talk someone about how you treat this child, now hurry and call 999 you stupid fat ass bastard!" Thomas was livid, enough was enough.

The ambulance arrived and placed the raven hair boy in the vehicle and drove to the nearest hospital with the Dursleys inside.

"His pupils are dilated and his body temperature is low for some reason and I still don't see any snake bite on his body." The EMS tech placed an oxygen mask over the boy's face.

He asked the Dursleys question after question only to find that they knew nothing of this boy medical history.

Suddenly they heard the young boy saying something; the EMS technician took down the oxygen mask.

"Avada Kedavra… Diffindo…Crucio… Morsmordre…Slipara… Electricae Mors …Imperium Autem Mortis" Harry recited the spells as if was in a trance as his eyes never opened.

"I recognize some of those words… there Latin… I mean really old Latin. Electricae Mors? How does an eight year old knows old Latin? "

The Petunia and Vernon froze in fear; they knew of his magical origin but knew they could never mention it to the EMS tech. She could literally see her world crumbling by her sister's little hell spawn. The doctors will clearly see that this boy was malnourished, abused and the way he was dressed totally neglected by his caregivers. The EMS tech rushed the boy to the emergency room and told his relatives to wait outside. As the Dursleys were approached by the doctors they knew they had to come up with believable lies. They answer every lie that sounded plausible saying he was dressed that way because those were his play clothes because he loved to play in the dirt. If it was one thing the Dursleys were good at was lying and punishing their nephew.

It had been thirty-six hours and the raven hair boy finally awoken to see an empty food tray in front of him and his cousin eating a piece of chicken obviously meant for him. Vernon was reading the newspaper when he noticed his nephew was awake he walked over to him and grabbed his shirt.

"You little shit! Do you know what this bill is costing us for you being in here? We've been questioned by the department of children social services! When they talk to you boy you will say that you're happy and feel safe and secure in our home …got it!" Vernon continued to hold onto the young boy's shirt as he tried to terrify him into submission.

"Take your hands off me you fat smelly Mongoloid, how dare you touch me you filthy Muggle bastard!"

Vernon was suddenly yanked backed by an unseen force as his back hit the wall with a force that nearly shattered his bones. Petunia could see an invisible hand that was imbedded into the fat of her husband's neck as he was lifted slowly up the wall while steadily being choked until he turned a purple color. Petunia noticed that Harry's two fingers were controlling Vernon's body as he looked ready to kill him for such disrespect.

"Touch me again and I'll turn you into a greasy smear on the floor you dirty obese Muggle! That's the problem with the world today, Muggles just don't know how to stay in their place, let this be a reminder to you!" Harry face showed nothing but complete and utter hatred for his pig looking uncle.

Petunia stood there stunned, the words could not come out of her mouth to tell her nephew to stop. Dudley looked shocked as he dropped the chicken and ran into his mother's arm.

"Stop…stop… it right now!" As she stuttered uncontrollably.

Harry looked over at his aunt and grew a smile so evil it almost made her piss on her self. She could feel a strange sensation in her head that made her recall some of her most disturbing childhood memories and fears as an adult.

"The ugly sister's hatred now runs over to the nephew of the most loved child in the Evans family, you are the untalented one, you're the least loved child and you know it! I'm not surprise that you ended up with someone like him. It's what you deserve don't you think? Some big, fat smelly asshole that couldn't find his balls even if you helped him." Harry's voice seemed to vibrate through her body. "You think you found love but you only found someone who is more pathetic than you. You don't even love this man, but this is the only man in the world that thinks you're some Victoria Secret model. I guess you take what you can get."

Petunia realized somehow that Harry was reading her mind and shuffling through her most personal memories. He was about to lift up out the bed but then passed out quickly from exhaustion and once again he began to mumble Latin. Vernon dropped to the ground and inhaled the air in his lungs ravenously as he wheezed from being choked half to death.

The nurses ran inside the room as they looked down at Vernon and looked around the room to find out what the disturbance was.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Asked the nurse as she went over to Harry to make sure he was ok.

"Yeah we're fine, my husband just fell down that's all." Petunia covered Dudley's mouth so he wouldn't tell the nurses what really happened.

As two orderlies help lift Vernon to his feet, he stared maliciously at his nephew. He wanted to go and smother the boy with a pillow but suddenly fear swelled up in his soul. This boy could kill him and never serve a day in prison and who would send an eight year old boy to prison especially after they found out he was being abused by his guardians. They couldn't abandon him that would make them look even guiltier. They went from the fire into the frying pan. The only thing Vernon could think of was to some how get control of this new situation. He sat there staring at his nephew as the nurse attended to his needs; he needed to do something for the safety of his family. He gathered up his wife and son and told them they were leaving.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER…

Harry health predicament improve dramatically in the following days, he put on weight and his relatives didn't show up to bother him. But child services showed up and asked Harry many questions about his aunt and uncle, he told them that they were wonderful human beings and that he couldn't wait to go back home. Although he was lying through his teeth he had his own agenda for the Dursley's. When child services told Vernon what Harry said and that the investigation was cancelled but they would stop by sometimes to make sure everything was good. Vernon thought the boy came back to his senses and things were going to go back to the way they were. As the family headed out to pick up Harry, they all were a bit nervous on the power he displayed and his demeanor of hatred for them. They quickly went inside the hospital and told him to get his things and that they were heading home. Harry never said a word and the Dursley's took this as him being humbled to them for the way he acted two days ago. As the family was loaded into the car, Harry sat there in looking out the window he saw Dudley about to punch him.

Harry whispered to him" Do it and die a most slowly and painful way" so casually that it unnerved the obese boy making him unclench his fist.

As they pulled up to the house Harry could see an aura around the house, it was dark red and seemed to have electricity flowing through the aura. Harry seen this house many times but now he seen the house as it truly was. Vernon pulled into the driveway and told everyone to get out. As they headed to the door they noticed Harry by the fence.

"Come on boy, quit lolly gagging around and get in this house!"

"What wizard put this ward up? This is powerful ancient magic; this is the work of a true artist." Harry looked astounded at the house wards, whoever done this knew magic on a whole other level.

"Shut up boy! You don't need to know about those other freaks are, you alone are enough to drive us normal people insane!"

"Really? These wards had to take all day to put up so I'm sure you got the name that did it. Now tell me what you know now!" Harry took his two fingers and ran it across the aura of the fence, his fingers sparked with high voltage electricity that was almost blinding.

"Get inside and I'll tell you before the neighbors see what your doing!"

Harry walked toward the front door and then stopped, he made a bunch of hissing sounds and some made up words and smiled as he walked pass his uncle into the living room. As he stopped in the middle of the room his aunt and uncle looked at him with discontentment as they stood there in a unified front.

"Alright boy back in your cupboard! You had your holiday, your being punished for acting bad at the hospital and for going outside without permission."

Harry burst out laughing so manically that the Dursley's moved backwards from their nephew.

"Those days are long gone you fat piece of trash, you and your horse face wife will never treat me like a sub-human ever again! Now tell me, who's the wizard that put up these blood wards! I won't ask a second time!"

Unknown to Harry his eyes formed two extra pupils that blazed red that startled the Dursley clan. Vernon had enough, if what his wife said was true if he used magic then some magical policemen would come and take the boy away.

"I had enough of this magic non-sense boy, it ends now! You will get in that cupboard and not come out until I say so!" Vernon walked threateningly over to Harry with his fist balled up ready to strike. Suddenly ten copper and black snakes came to Harry's rescue as they hissed violently at the large man. He turned to around to see his whole house was infested with European Adder snakes. All surrounded the Dursley family hissing and prepared to strike down the family with no sympathy at all for trying to hurt their savior.

Harry came and lifted up Kyshayarsha and lifted him up on the table. They both converse in Parseltongue as Harry had an evil grin on his face.

"I finally found out the secret to the aura of this house, it was met to protect me and the people in this house. When I was in the hospital I could see people auras those who were healthy, those who were sick and those that were dying. Blue healthy, yellow sick and black for those who were dying. Both Dudley and Petunia and myself are blue, yours is black. The one who put up these wards must have made a deal with you, you take me in and these blood wards will keep you alive as long as I'm under this roof." Harry shook his head and laughed sinisterly." All that talk about normalcy and you're using magic to keep yourself alive. It looks like you have only about three months to live when I leave this house, when the blood wards start to fail you will die from disease. You feared death so much you took in a freak to extend your miserable fat life! Once I figure out how to change these wards on the house you'll have less time than that! Now my friend here says that you have magical items in the basement, I presuming that it belonged to my mother?" Harry told his reptilian friends thank you and for coming to his aid and that he could handle things now. " My cold blooded friends told me to tell you if something happens to me Dudley will receive over a hundred bites." Harry pushed past all three and headed to the basement. As he made it down the stairs with Kyshayarsha on his arm, he saw a trunk that glowed a bright orange aura stuffed among the clutter of the basement. He waved his hand and the trunk pulled out among the junk. He levitated the trunk up the stairs, as the trunk followed behind him he knew that something special inside waited just for him. He went to the second floor to Dudley's second bedroom as the Dursley's followed right behind him to see what he was doing. As they trunk was set down in the hallway, Harry looked into the room and with a wave of his hands all of Dudley's belonging came flying out into the hallway. All his clothes, toys, posters, musical CD's were left in a heap on the floor.

"Hey!" shouted Dudley this is my second bedroom! Put my stuff back you freak!"

Harry made a hand gesture and Dudley's mouth was sealed shut as if he never had a mouth. Petunia screamed as she ran to her precious little boy.

"This room now belongs to me. From this day forward we'll start over fresh. I won't bother you and you don't bother me. I know you think I want revenge for all that you did to me but I was advised that monsters are sometimes needed to make a dream reality. Now the wizard's name that put up these ancient wards." His piercing green eyes found there way to his aunt.

"Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the one that put them up. He said that if we take you in it may cure Vernon's cancer and that he would see Dudley become a man, he said it would also protect you. When he finished he said that he would bring you here and he left his assistant witch but she soon disappeared afterwards. So we accepted his bargain without hesitation he left you on our door steps later that night with a note saying that you were better off in this world than the magical one and the wards would protect everyone." Petunia looked terrified of her nephew.

"He was wrong on both his assessments, it didn't protect me from an abusive family and I should have been left with some adopted pure-blood magical family not Muggles." Harry walked and levitated the magical trunk to the middle of the bedroom floor and read the tag that said property of Lily Evans. He opened it to see nothing but useless junk; he quickly closed the lid and said "reveal your secrets". When he opened up the trunk there was a stairway leading down from the trunk.

"How did you do that? I tried for years to get that to open like Lily did. I could have searched in there to find something that could've cured Vernon's cancer and been rid of you once and for all!" Petunia spit more venom than a snake ever could.

He turned around after he heard Petunia speaking and saw the Dursley's looking shocked at what was just performed in front of them. With a wave of the hand the door slammed shut in front of their faces and locked them out. He headed inside the suitcase down the stairs. Every step he made a light flickered on until all five rooms were lit. He walked into a room were he saw some books on the table. As he read them he realized that they were nothing more than school books but something caught his attention was two books posted on a stand.

The books read.

The Black Family Grimoire: Book of Life

Authors:

Orion Black

Arcturus Black

Regulus Black I

Lycoris Black

Phineas Nigellus Black

Walburga Black

Alphard Black

Harry looked at the long list of wizard and witches that added to the Grimoire over the centuries. The second book Grimoire read.

The Bone Family Book of Death

Edgar Bones

Seraphina Bones

Mary Bones

John Bones

Jonas Bones II

It read just like the Black family list of authors that added their spells through the centuries. These spells and potions were some of the most complex, even from the memories of the creature in his mind couldn't recall seeing any of these incantations ever. As he browsed through the books he realized these spells could make him the most powerful wizard the world has ever seen. He looked around and recognized this was the first step to his destiny and what a destiny that was in front of him.


End file.
